uzbrojeniefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Interwencja NATO w Afganistanie
thumb|280pxInterwencja NATO w Afganistanie - działania wojskowe na terytorium Islamskiej Republiki Afganistanu (IRA) zapoczątkowane 7 października 2001 roku. Informacje Sprzęt i uzbrojenie: ISAF i Afganistan: *M4 *Beryl *SCAR *ACR *Minimi *G36 *HK 416 *AT4 *FN FAL *TAR-21 *MP5 *UMP *Istiglal *M14 *G3 *Steyr AUG *AICW *M16 *MSBS *CAR-15 Pojazdy: *Stryker *HMMWV *M1 Abrams *M113 Samoloty i śmigłowce: *Black Hawk *Apache *Zodiac *F-16 *AH-1 Cobra Talibowie i Al-Kaida: *AK *AK-74 *RPG-7 *Broń chemiczna (np. Fugasy chemiczne) Geneza: thumb|280px|World Trade CenterNa końcu lat 90-tych do Afganistanu przybył poszukiwany przez USA w związku z oskarżeniami o terroryzm Osama bin Laden, a talibowie, z którymi łączył go radykalizm poglądów, udzielili mu gościny. Już w 1998 roku USA zażądały jego wydania za zamachy w Kenii i Tanzanii. Talibowie odmówili. W sierpniu 1998 roku na jeden z obozów należących do organizacji bin Ladena spadły amerykańskie pociski typu Tomahawk. W listopadzie 1999 roku ONZ nałożyła na Afganistan sankcje ekonomiczne, również żądając wydania bin Ladena. Sankcje wzmocniono w styczniu 2001 roku (m.in. zakazem sprzedaży broni do Afganistanu). We wrześniu''' 2001 roku''' roku terroryści z organizacji Al-Kaida dokonali ataku na terytorium USA. Atak na obiekty cywilne wywołał falę wzburzenia w państwach członkach NATO. W efekcie zgodnie z art.5 Traktatu uznano, iż zaatakowany został jeden z członków NATO i podjęto decyzję o działaniach odwetowych w stosunku do autorów zamachu. Jako winnego wskazywano od początku Afganistan rządzony wówczas przez Talibów. Przebieg Działania wstępne thumb|Logo [[ISAF]]20 września 2001 r w trakcie sesji Kongresu USA Prezydent George W. Bush postawił Talibanowi ultimatum – wydać Stanom Zjednoczonym liderów Al-Kaidy przebywających na terytorium Afganistanu,; – uwolnić wszystkich uwięzionych obcych narodowości, w tym 16 obywateli amerykańskich,; – zapewnić ochronę zagranicznym dziennikarzom, dyplomatom i osobom niosącym pomoc humanitarną,; – zamknąć obozy treningowe organizacji terrorystycznych ("hand over every terrorist and every person and their support structure to appropriate authorities") – udostępnić przedstawicielom ONZ pełen dostęp do tych obozów treningowych celem weryfikacji ich zamknięcia. 21 września 2001 r. przedstawiciele Talibanu w ambasadzie w Pakistanie odrzucili ultimatum Busha. thumb|400px|Żołnierze kanadyjscy w AfganistanieOkoło 16:15 czasu UTC (tj około 20:45 czasu lokalnego) w niedzielę''' 7 października 2001 roku amerykańskie oraz brytyjskie siły powietrzne rozpoczęły bombardowanie wyznaczonych celów na terenie zajmowanym przez siły Talibanu oraz Al-Kaidę. W szczególności atak sięgnął celów położonych w stolicy Kabulu gdzie zbombardowano elektrownię oraz lotnisko a także Kandahar (siedziba przywódcy Talibanu – mułły Omara) oraz Dżalalabad (obóz treningowy). Taliban określił ten atak jako atak na islam. O godzinie 17:00 (czasu UTC), Prezydent Bush poinformował w wystąpieniu telewizyjnym o podjętych działaniach. Bitwa o Tora Bora thumb|320pxPodczas pierwszych etapów wojny, rozpoczętej po zamachach przeprowadzonych 11 września na Stany Zjednoczone. Celem operacji wojsk USA oraz ich sojuszników było schwytanie lub zabicie lidera Al-Kaidy, Osama bin Ladena, ukrywającego się w kompleksie jaskiń Tora Bora. Mimo pokonania sił talibów i Al-Kaidy, cel ten nie został zrealizowany. Operacja Anaconda Od '''1 do 18 marca 2002 trwały potyczki pomiędzy obiema stronami konfliktu. Siły specjalne koalicji uzyskiwały widoczną przewagę choć siły wroga były znacznie większe niż przypuszczano - nie 150 a okolo 1000 Talibów znajdowało się w zasięgu działań. 10 marca następuje praktyczny koniec bitwy lecz jeszcze 12 marca Siły Zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych i Afgańska Armia Narodowa czyści dolinę z pozostałych rebeliantów. Kategoria:Wojny Kategoria:Działania zbrojne